Mario's Stuff Show
Mario's Stuff Show is Mario's show, where he talks about different Stuff. It was incredibly boring and cancelled after a quarter of an episode. However, the unseen scripts are here too. Bunny sent them to us. Season One Cheese Please! - Episode One, Mario talks about cheese Peas Please! - Episode Two, Mario talks about peas Cheese and Peas Please! - Episode Three, Mario talks about cheese and peas until a fan shouts that he should talk about something other than cheese and peas. Not cheese and peas Please! - Episode Four, Mario DOES NOT talk about cheese and peas. However, everyone tries to pursuade him to take the cheese and peas please out of the title. Mario explains that then the title would be "Not!" and everyone leaves. Colours - Episode Five, Mario talks about colours. Everyone died of boredom in the audience and only Weegee was immune to this boredom Now I know my ABC but I don't know my 123 - Episode Six, Mario talks about letters and numbers. He needs help with the numbers because he doesn't know how to count and the show takes six hundred hours to end. DINNER with a chance of LOTSA SPAGHETTI - Episode Seven, Mario is actually talking about the weather but the King of Hyrule and Luigi attack the show and talk about Dinner and Lotsa Spaghetti. This episode was so successful that they actually wanted to broadcast it, but the tape was replaced with the Cheese and Peas please episode. The Story Of Waluigi - Mario is sick so Waluigi takes over the show and thinks that it is his chance to talk about his life. Like in the Colours episode, everyone dies of boredom. Eat the Evil Cupcakes! - Mario is back, which everyone boos at then Bunny comes and advertises Evil Cupcakes. Weegee eats one and becomes more evil than ever. The world ends after that. Surviving The End - This is a special episode where Mario gives a guide on how to survive the end of the world which is happening at that minute. Then the King of Hyrule explains that it isn't the end of the world, it's just that he took a tantrum because there was no dinner left. Mario's head explodes. Everyone gets the Weegee stare. Why Weegee why? - Mario finds out that Weegee gave all the audience the Weegee stare and tells him off. He probably shouldn't have done that because now Weegee gives him the stare and Mario turns into Malleo. Then the real Malleo comes and kicks him away to another planet. Weegee says that they are going to replace the show with a new awesome show, Weegee's World. Criticism EVERYONE HATED THIS SHOW EVERYONE RATED IT 0/10 IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA??!!! Trivia The only good episode was Episode Seven. Many people travelled years to the studio to see it. Waluigi was murdered after his episode. King Hyrule threw dinner on the audience after every episode. That's why Mario can be seen sniffing the studio every few minutes in the show. It was originally going to be Wario's Stuff Show but Mario wanted the spotlight for once, because everyone else gets it more than him. Mario killed Wario but Wario was resurrected by the AWESOME BOWSER!!!!